


Of Decepticons and Men

by Tigressa101



Series: Rare Pairings [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: Out of everyone, Megatron chose to bother him. Surprisingly, that isn't the worst thing that could have happened to him. Of course, the tyrant is getting a kick out of his loathing and misery.





	Of Decepticons and Men

Megatron was a lot of things but flirtatious he was not. At least, that’s what Colonel Lennox had come to believe ever since the large Cybertronian jet awoke and attacked Mission City in search of the Allspark. To be fair, he only encountered the intimidating mech up front and personal twice after Mission City and both meetings scared him in more ways than one. Then more Decepticons began coming around to him with no intentions of harming him after those two creepy confrontations and he was eventually dubbed the Decepticon “Bad News” Magnet, a name originally given to Sam prior to Egypt. Why? Lennox himself couldn’t answer that but it was becoming somewhat of a problem.

Will sat on top of his HMMWV as it rested under a cluster of palms near the Mosque in Anah. Decepticons had been reported lurking around the city for something hidden below since several hand dug holes were scattered across its grounds. Not to mention the citizens kept speaking about giant metal monsters so that was also a dead giveaway. Everything would have been fine for Lennox hunting the evasive Cybertronians had one factor not remained constant. He was practically alone on that side of the city since apparently, none of his soldiers wanted to be near him as long as the Decepticons were interested in him. Ironhide wasn’t here to keep him company as the Topkick was sent to patrol Tal Afar. He was, in lack of better words, bait and an immobile target.

He took a sip from his canteen, sinking down to lie on his back on top of the truck’s roof and turned on his iPod which was hooked into the Humvee’s stereo. He made sure the volume wasn’t too loud to where he could hear his surroundings although he would’ve loved nothing better than to blast the sound so the echo would carry his woes away. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t happen.

As Five Finger Death Punch’s “Wash it All Away” played he sang along with it, not caring if someone or something heard. Thankfully, he wasn’t too bad of a singer but he definitely wouldn’t want to do it as a profession later on in life. 

_I'm wasting here_

_Can anyone_

_Wash it all away?_

_I'm waiting here_

_For anyone_

_To wash it all away_

_Wash it all away_

As the second verse kicked in and was sung by both him and the band, Will turned his head to the left side, “I've given up on the media; feeds my hysteria! Sick of living down on my kn-AH WHOA WHOA OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!”

The Colonel nearly fell off his vehicle as he saw who was leaning against one of the palms with what he could guess was a smirk attempted with terrifying jagged teeth: Megatron. The Decepticon Leader was here in front of him, just standing there as he was singing.

“Nice vocals, Colonel. Yet another fascinating thing about you,” the mech mewled. 

Lennox was nearly speechless but knew he had to say something. He then hesitantly replied, “Y-yeah, yeah…um…I do when I get bored on missions and…and my voice got better over the years. So yeah, i-it’s cool. It’s cool. So…uh…what-what are you doing here exactly?”

Megatron stood at his full height briefly before sitting down next to the Humvee and placing both elbows on to the roof, his claws cradling his head as the vehicle began to shift to the left under the pressure. Will was already back on his feet but crouched to prevent himself from sliding towards the Cybertronian. 

“Well, I heard that you and those pathetic Autobots had come here in search for us. You might want to tell them that I already found what I came for,” he nearly purred.

There was something off about the way Megatron said that and quite frankly, Lennox was a bit concerned. Narrowing his eyes, he questioned, “And that would be what exactly?”

The one word he had hoped would not come out of the tyrant’s mouth was voiced. “You.”

“Colonel Lennox, get down!”

Both the horrified Will and the smirking Megatron turned to see U.S. troops approaching armed with bazookas. The soldier that called out to the Colonel fired. Will did as instructed and let himself slide towards the mech to fall to the dirt below his angled Humvee as the missile hit the warlord’s chest, sending him staggering back. Lennox took the chance to bolt towards the other humans while the Cybertronian was being shot left and right.

When Will reached Optimus who had also joined in fire, he glanced back briefly to see the warlord still looking directly at him before the latter turned and transformed to jet away. He vented a sigh of relief as he was surrounded by soldiers, some patting him on the back and asking if he was alright.

“I’ll live, that’s for sure! Woo damn!”

“Colonel Lennox,” Optimus Prime intercepted, “did he hurt you?”

Lennox shook his head, “No, no. But I did find out why he was here. Apparently, he’s after me and he knew an area like this is easier for me to be captured.”

Sideswipe scoffed, “What would he have need of you for?”

“Maybe the Matrix’s location but I don’t know. The way he said it though was far from my comfort zone, let’s put it that way.”  
\--------------------------------

_Three weeks later…_

The fight for Los Angeles raged on as Decepticons tried to outflank the Autobots both in the skyscraper and suburb city section. It was literally a roof top battlefront. While Optimus took on Starscream and Ironhide clashed with Soundwave and his Minicons, Will took to the St. Vincent Catholic Church to snipe vitals of Decepticons with his human crew following.

He shot one Decepticon in the eyes and another he nearly took out its entire leg by destroying an Energon line Ironhide taught him to search for and hit. Just as a joke between the soldiers, they kept score and ranking on how well they took out an enemy since no Decepticons thus far knew they were up there. At least until Lennox saw Epps freeze and stare at him.

The Colonel did a double take looking from Epps to the battlefield to Epps again before getting the hunch to turn around. When he did, a familiar face with vermilion optics was staring back at him through one of the arched openings nearest to him. “Oh come on! Read my lips, go away!”

Instantly, Will aimed his weapon on Megatron who took no chances and hid behind the wall to escape being shot at. “Such ferocity in you. I admire that greatly, dear Colonel. You should have been a Cybertronian, a Decepticon for that matter. You could have been appreciated in our world better, especially by me as I reward such talent…graciously. As my pet human, you could be even greater than anything you were on this world.”

“You mean as your slave over freedom and fighting for a reason that doesn’t involve mass extinction? Yeah, I’ll pass. Have a nice day, asshole,” Lennox commented as he continued to shoot other Decepticons, this time severing the Energon line in the neck of one. “Robert, ignore him. He won’t do anything.”

Megatron laughed rather menacingly, “Not entirely, William. Being my pet is a much high honor than a slave could ever hope to earn. Beside me, you’ll be the leader of the human race while I take my place as the supreme ruler of the Cybertronians. Your strategic thinking and motivation to continue on would be a great equalizer amongst the human population to keep them working as well as a tactful help against all who oppose me. Together, we’d be unstoppable!”

Sighing, Lennox gently brought his gun to his side with a neutral expression and calm voice, “Can’t you go bother someone else?” 

“No one else has earned my respect as much as you have. So what use are they? Of course, the boy and his femme are pretty high up there too, but you take the trophy. Plus, I admit I like to tame the challenges and you are shaping up to be one of the greatest,” Megatron flirted, a mischievous sparkle seemingly emitting from his deadly optics.

Rolling his eyes, Will moved away from the mech to the other end and realigned himself, leaving Epps right next to Megatron. Epps glanced back up at the warlord on edge but tried to play it cool. He hid his fear as he simply said, “‘Sup man.”

The silver jet merely turned his helm to the side before locking onto the Colonel again. He scowled at the human’s defiant behavior but also revered it nonetheless. Narrowing his optics, he began to climb the cathedral. When he got to the top, he clambered over to the other side and leaned his head over the edge to talk to the human again. But when he did this, he found the Colonel was gone. He gave a grunt of dissatisfaction as he scouted the battlefield for the humans and finally saw them sneaking towards the Automobile Club, towards another building to reposition. Snarling, he jumped off the church and followed albeit slowly to not alert them.

“Will, don’t look back but your greatest fan is behind us,” Epps somewhat chuckled.

Lennox pinched the bridge of his nose without slowing down. “Is he really?”

By this time, Epps was giggling up a storm as were the other troops since it had become obvious Megatron would not hurt them with their Colonel beside them. “Oh my God, he is really stalking you, dude! And you didn’t do anything on purpose to attract his attention?”

“Fuck no!”

Another soldier added, “This is funny as fuck! I’m so tweeting this when I get my phone out!”

“Tweet anything and I will come into your barracks and shoot you regardless if I get court-martialed and go to jail or not afterwards, Jamie!” Lennox growled. 

As they reached the second building and began scaling the stairs, a massive thump and groan emitted from a ground level, most likely Megatron had thought the opening was large enough for him to squeeze through. Lennox groaned at the warlord’s persistence, “Megatron, seriously fuck off! You ain’t getting my pity or my loyalty! Just go attack Optimus or something!”

No response. That wasn’t a good sign usually. Ignoring the silence, Will continued up to the cupola where a few open archways were and aimed again. He heard Epps snicker again and bowed his head knowing what to expect. Turning to his right with a deadpanned expression, he saw the warlord once more. This time he was crouching on the roof a level below Lennox with his servos attached to the top the cupola was connected to which appeared to the Colonel like he was a puppy begging. The only difference was the mech wasn’t peering directly at him but rather at the carnage his soldiers were creating against the Decepticons in the battlefield.

Debating his options, Will stepped out of the cupola and sat on his rooftop while Megatron stayed one level below to be face to face with the Colonel. “Alright, how about we reach a deal here so you can leave me and my team alone, let me do my work and you can go back to destroying everybody with cynical sense of humor and malicious intent? You leave me alone and I’ll stop humiliating your soldiers with death-by-humans. Good enough?”

The silver mech clicked his glossa, “Maybe, if you give me something worth my time and that can persuade me uphold that promise. But no matter if it works, I will never leave you alone forever, my dear William. You and I have our fates intertwined permanently and I intend to make the most of it.”

“And there’s the downside. So, what do you want from me right now that would enclose our deal?”

“Surprise me.”

Epps’ laughter got a bit louder briefly before dying down to accommodate his commanding officer’s internal rage which he knew was near a boiling point, and it didn’t help Megatron had shit eating grin on his scarred face. If Lennox’s look could become anymore grave, it would have. “Seriously, you aren’t going to give me hint? You’re just gonna…okay, we’ll play that way then.”

Will tapped his gun in thought, avoiding eye contact with the Cybertronian by peering down on at the panels of the rooftop. A light bulb suddenly went off in his head and although he hated the idea, it would give Megatron what he wanted. He wanted a surprise, right? Well he was going to get one and it will be completely the most unexpected thing the warlord could imagine. Lennox gazed back up at the smirking Decepticon Leader and gave his own version of a smile before calmly getting up and walking towards the tyrant’s helm.

He was nearly nose to nose with the mech before he instantly planted a two second kiss on the warlord’s muzzle. The latter scrambled backwards on what seemed like all fours and a little flustered but lost his footing, landed on his front and slid of the roof like a deer on ice, a crash collision with several trees following. All the soldiers were staring silently in shock at the kiss while the Colonel began to laugh himself to death.

“You wanted a surprise, ‘my Lord’, you got one!” Hitting his knees before having to sit down again, Will found himself nearly out of breath as he saw the expression on the warlord’s faceplates below. It wasn’t fear at all but rather confusion. Eventually, Lennox calmed down but the smile remained as the huge mech climbed back up and perched on the roof again like a cat.

Megatron was the first to make a move but instead of swatting the human for such an act, he brought his helm back to Will’s side curiously. In response, Will hesitantly positioned a hand on the snout of the warlord and rubbed the marked metal carefully. He was startled when the mech began to emit something similar to what he guessed was a purr though much more mechanical and louder.

“So Megatron, are you going to keep your end of the deal?” Lennox pressed as he moved his hand over part of the helm crest the tyrant supported.

Red optics met with hazel eyes as Megatron let the Colonel pet him. “For now.”

Lifting his helm away from the human’s astonishingly warm touch, the Cybertronian rose to his full height and gave Will one last grunt of consent before transforming. His jet mode took off into the distance as Will clasped both hands together over his knees in thought.

“Dude, I got a video of that.”

Lennox immediately jumped up and hurried up the roof to the cupola. He snarled, “Give me that phone, Jamie! I’m gonna break it!”

Epps looked at the other troops with a smirk while Will chased Jamie across the rooftops as the latter had hopped down to escape the wrath of his superior. “Are any of you going to let that moment live down?”

A series of laughed no’s replied and Epps nodded, “Good, neither am I.”  
\-------------------------------------------

Will had been stunned for the next couple of battles. Megatron actually upheld his end of the bargain when the Colonel had stopped hunting the Decepticons. Although the human did miss shooting those no-good bloodsuckers, he knew a promise was a promise and he would stick with his end honorably. He did see Megatron from time to time fighting among the Autobots but for a while the Decepticon Leader did nothing to approach him, simply acknowledging Lennox from a distance if he spotted the human.

It had him thinking though. Despite Megatron’s unusual behavior towards him, especially regarding the fact he hated humans, the warlord wasn’t entirely bad company per say. Lennox couldn’t help but feel a bit conflicted on how he should use the information he received from the silver mech. He could manipulate Megatron into surrendering maybe but there was a risk of backfire in which the Decepticons would only play along to get close to the Autobots and use any information against them when the time was right. At least he knew no Decepticon would come after him or his crew as long as they were with him now that they knew Megatron was intrigued by him. He and his fellow humans were safe for now.

Nearly another month had passed since the deal and Megatron became less active. He had less to worry about but he still saw the warlord once every few weeks though not in battle but rather an open, untouched field in Michigan’s vast forest. Something made Lennox wish to see the mech again and eventually, the field became their private meeting grounds for negotiations and such. After all, the loophole was the deal only applied when in battle.

As he sat on top of his returned Humvee among the moon lit grassy field, he focused his attention to the skies where the stars danced. Cybertron was up there somewhere as were lost Cybertronians. Such a big universe and yet, the warlord chose him. He would have lied if he said he wasn’t flattered about that now even if Megatron was the enemy. But among enemies, there still remains some honor and respect for certain aspects, or in this case, certain humans. He was one of the chosen.

He heard a whine like sound and turned to see the one and only warlord settling in the grass behind him. For once, he didn’t wish the Cybertronian to leave. Instead he smirked and whistled, cueing Megatron to come to him. Without any fuss at all, the tyrant did as implied and placed his helm next to Lennox.

Will knew the mech would return eventually; he always did. Not that he had a problem with it as much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't understand how long I've waited for Lennox to finally meet Megatron! I always thought Megatron targets the most valuable humans, or at least who he considers valuable. Whether he takes a romantic interest in them is up to your imagination.
> 
> This was made before _Welcome to Hell_ , by the way.


End file.
